Western Australian Air Force
The Western Australian Air Force (WAAF) is a small-scale military group which operates in Western Australia. They exist to defend their territory and aid other Australian groups in military campaigns. History Concept The original idea for the WAAF was coined by the controversial pilot Chirp of the Boomerang Company. He wanted to use this to defend his home city of Perth from a USAF invasion which seemed imminent. He intended to fly under the callsign "Bucket". However, when the BRG demilitarised, Chirp decided to not follow through with the creation of this group. He did, however, allow another pilot, Lop, to make this group. Origins Lop's first mission with the WAAF was a quick peace negotiation with several pilots who were threatening to bomb Taiwan, Japan and Iran. Lop convinced these pilots not to follow through with such missions. Battle of Arizona The first battle that the WAAF was involved in was the Battle of Arizona. Lop flew to the aid of Big_Dick_Johnson_1 along with BRG representative I-To and RAAF and RAF members. Discord Server Raid The WAAF discord server was raided on August 20th, 2019 by a previously trusted member who destroyed the server irreparably. Lop, the CIC, promised to create a new server for relocation. The member was not named in the blog post announcement. Battle of Gloucester The WAAF fought alongside the Allied European Forces in defending Gloucester from a terrorist bomber. Squadrons and wings Squadrons Etymology The numbers for squadron 128-evac and squadron 120-transport are taken from the years the the Royal Flying Doctor service and QANTAS were founded (respectively). The codenames of wing 1 and wing 2 were taken from regions of Western Australia. Ranks Allies *USANG *Royal Regiment Forces *Royal Australian Air Force *Indian Ocean Alliance Roleplay rules The WAAF agrees with common GeoFS roleplay conventions, including the use of fox codes and their equivalent countermeasures. The below terms are used by WAAF pilots: *Fox 1: Semi-active radar homing. Countermeasures: as with all active radar, chaff is the term used to evade Fox 1s. The older term "window" can also be used. Due to its status as semi-active "evade" is also an acceptable countermeasure to Fox 1s. *Fox 2: Infrared. Countermeasures: due to the fact that it seeks heat, the term flares is used to evade Fox 2s. *Fox 3: Active radar homing: as with Fox 1, both chaff and window are acceptable. *Fox 4: Cannon fire, properly stated as "guns guns guns", but saying Fox 4 is acceptable. Evade is the only countermeasure for Fox 4. Roleplay conventions As with most MRP, WAAF pilots will use the following sequence to engage enemy pilots. #Announce the intended target as a foe. E.g. Player1 is a foe. #Announce lock on enemy pilot. E.g. Lock on Player1, or simply lock Player1. #Announce the fox code. E.g. Fox 1 loaded. #Announce that missiles/guns have been fired. E.g. fire Fox 1. #Wait 5 seconds. During this time, pilots should take engines down slightly to ensure no collateral is done to their aircraft. #Respond to countermeasures. If no countermeasures are made, announce "hit". If an incorrect countermeasure is made, announce "hit, incorrect countermeasure". If correct countermeasure is made, reload and repeat process. #Respond to victory/defeat. If enemy is destroyed, either announce victory or strafe their downed aircraft. If the enemy bails, announce victory and evacuate the vicinity. If hit, crash or bail by switching to paraglider. Category:Air Force Category:Western Australian Air Force Category:Australian Alliance